Nail polish devices of the present invention include nail polish applicators and removers.
Nail polish applicator has been provided in varied formats. Liquid nail polish is typically supplied in small bottles and applied with a brush that is attached to the bottle's screw-on cap. Liquid nail polish is also supplied using a pen-shaped device, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,709.
Nail polish remover typically comprises an absorbent material. The absorbent material is used to deliver a liquid that is capable of dissolving the lacquer on a nail. One commonly used remover is a cotton ball, and another example is a natural material or synthetic absorbent woven or nonwoven material, such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,735, and US Appl. Publ. No. 20090090376, and referenced cited therein.
Liquid nail polish and liquid nail polish removing formulation typically comprise harmful organic compounds that can be released into the ambient air during use. For example, liquid nail polish comprises a volatile solvent such as ethyl acetate or butyl acetate. Ethyl acetate has been recognized as an irritant and flammable material. Butyl acetate is also known to be flammable. Liquid nail polish remover traditionally comprises acetone. Acetone has a pungent smell, and is considered irritating and highly flammable. Acetonitrile has also been used as a solvent for nail polish remover and it is known to be a toxic and flammable solvent. Ethyl acetate has also been employed as a replacement for acetone in nail polish remover. Examples of some other harmful organic compounds found in some nail polish and nail polish removing formulations include propylene carbonate, dimethyl glutarate, dimethyl succinate, tocopheryl acetate, denatonium benzoate, propylene glycol, camphor, and isopropyl alcohol.
With conventional nail polish applicators and removers, the harmful volatile organic compounds can be released into the ambient environment, leading to air pollution and discomfort of the persons present in close proximity. The volatile organic compounds readily evaporate from the brushes of the nail polish applicators, and from the absorbent material of the remover, which is impregnated with the remover preparation during use. The vapors of the harmful volatile organic compounds pollute the ambient air, particularly in a substantially closed environment with limited air exchange with the atmosphere. The vapors may also lead to acute discomfort of the persons in close proximity as well as chronic health conditions upon repeated exposure. For example, acetone vapor is known to possess an unpleasant smell, can cause eye irritation and bronchial irritation.